young_avengers_tvfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode Eighteen Hexus
This is the seventh episode of season two and the eighteenth overall. Previous Episode: Episode Seventeen Next Episode: Episode Nineteen Plot Teddy and Micah train more at Micah's trailer in the desert. Micah explains he has found over a hundred refugee Skrulls that fled earth hiding from KL'RT. If Teddy ever wants to build, he will have the man power. Thomas shows up at the mansion, and meets up with Billy, Kate, Elijah, Noah, Klara and Maria. Thomas tells them of his plan to take out Hexus, with the combined magic of Billy, Amora and Karnilla. Amora walks into the Daily Bugle and Karnilla tries to force her into a chair, they fight briefly and Kat comes in and shoots Karnilla in the leg and rescues Amora, they teleport away. Cassandra and Min walk into the board meeting to see Lenore, Moses, Tony and Karnilla all talking pro Hexus, Cassandra turns around and Min is blocking her way. Cassandra punches him, throws and smoke bomb and escapes. Cassandra walks into the mansion as Thomas gets off the phone with Amora, confirming Karnilla, Min and Tony have fallen to Hexus's spell. Billy decides he is strong enough on his own, and tells Thomas he missed him, Thomas tells Billy just because he doesn't remember what happened, doesn't mean it didn't happen. Billy tells Thomas that whatever he thinks of himself, he is wrong, being a villain is not who is he is. Thomas tells Billy to back off, and they will be enemies again soon. Hexus appears in a human form and meets Min, Tony, Karnilla, Lenore and Moses. They tell them they have secured New York but the Young Avengers are at large. The team then ambushes them and starts a fight. Elijah fights Lenore, Cassandra fights Min, Noah fights Karnilla, while Klara Moses, Kate fights Tony while Billy and Thomas fight Hexus, who has strong magical powers too. Noah knocks out Karnilla, and Amora suddenly teleports in and teleports out with Karnilla, Elijah kills Lenore after she almost kills him, Min stabs Cassandra but Cassandra kicks him he crashes through the window and falls to his death, Kate pins Tony to the ground with a gadgets of his, Klara uses the tree in the office to tie up Moses, Billy uses magic to kill Hexus while Thomas uses his super speed to trap Hexus in a mini-whirlwind making him dissolve. The battle is over, and Moses and Tony snap out of his hypnosis. Cassandra, Billy, Kate, Elijah, Maria, Klara, Tony, Noah and Moses all attend Min's funeral. Noah kisses Billy. Kate, Cassandra, Elijah, Klara and Maria all meet up after. Kate starts asking where Teddy has been and Luke tells her he was left in the ally when he was kidnapped, just then Teddy comes in saying he is ok and sorry he missed the Hexus fun. Maria gives him a leave of absence but Teddy says he is fine to fight another battle. Later that night, Billy knocks on Teddy's door and tells him, that he still has no memory and is seeing Noah now, so that there was not any confusion. Teddy says it ok with him and good luck and hugs him. Teddy closes the door, hurt and moving on, and starts training. Cassandra promotes Kate to CEO of Lang Industries, and appoints Elijah too as he showed awesome business intuition. Thomas and Amora kidnap Austin from his apartment. Starring Billy Kaplan Thomas Kaplan Teddy Altman Cassandra Lang Kate Bishop Elijah Bradley Noah-Var Klara Prast Amora Karnilla Luke Cage Austin Garde Min Soran Maria Hill Lenore Staples Moses Staltzmen Tony Stark Kat Ferral Category:Season Two Category:Episodes